


Quite the Opposite

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [86]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Established Relationship, M/M, Military Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney can’t stop staring, frozen in place where he was trying to figure out his cuff links, when John emerges from the bathroom in his dress blues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite the Opposite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aivix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aivix/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/707580.html?thread=93466620#t93466620) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

Rodney can’t stop staring, frozen in place where he was trying to figure out his cuff links, when John emerges from the bathroom in his dress blues, still straightening the tie like he feels like it might choke him.

“Something wrong?” John asks when he notices the look, hands dropping from his tie to smooth down the breast of his jacket, and Rodney feels the breath catch in his throat at the way the material shifts as John’s hands bump over the various pins and medals and ribbons.

“No,” Rodney says a little more hoarsely than he’d really like to admit, stepping forward until he can reel a bemused John in by his tie and drop a searing kiss on his lips, “quite the opposite.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
